The Revived One
by KanonNakagawa4Ever
Summary: A boy mysteriously falls down from the sky. But what's more weird, was that he claims his name is Zero, and he's totally obsessed with the number ZERO! ZeroXSilica soon enough


**Me: Well, here I am, starting a new story. I'll just say that, I'm really looking forward to this. By really, I mean really really looking forward to this... No wait... I mean, really really really-**

**Bun: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine. I was just trying to say it was really really really really really-**

**Fumu: Ahem... *taps her left feet impatiently***

**Me: Oh alright. Just stop that. I do NOT own anything, besides the kid who fell down from the sky.**

**Fumu: Can you please be quick? I really need to go to the bathroom now.**

**Me: The hell's wrong with- oh fine, you don't need to attend this anymore. Just go. Again, I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

In Dreamland, where almost everything was peaceful, a certain puffball was sitting with a human-like female. Across the fields, almost near them, a similar creature (except it was male instead) was playing soccer with other creatures known as Cappies.

"Kirby, are you even listening?" the girl asked the puffball, who was daydreaming about food.

Yes, he was Kirby! Protector of Dreamland, savior of Pupupu Village! Travelling through many adventures, he had saved many places, he did. No one doesn't know him at all, except for maybe the dumb ones... Usually, the only words he was able to say was 'poyo', 'pooyo', and some other names. And maybe he can say 'watermelons' too. But as he grown up, he had learned to speak English more clearly, as a Kirby Species.

The girl who yelled at Kirby was Fumu, who acts as a... you know, baby-sitter or something to Kirby. She is very well-known for her intelligence, which no one can outsmart.

The boy similar to her, who was currently playing soccer came over to her. "Forget it, sis. He's never going to wake up." He said. He was known as Bun, Fumu's sister. Not that well-known, he's very selfish and idiotic sometimes.

"Haha, very funny, Bun." Fumu told him sarcastically. As if defying Bun's theory, Kirby woke up to the smell of a tasty-scent.

"... I was just joking." Bun lied, seeing as Kirby had woke up.

"Whatever. Now why don't we head back?" the girl asked, the other friends of Bun's quickly leaving. The boy immediately stared up to see dark, stormy clouds forming together.

"I-I not sleep!" Kirby said. Apparently, he had not mastered English yet.

"Ahaha, how cute. Let's go!" Fumu said, giggling. However, just as she, Bun and Kirby was about to leave, the storm suddenly send out a lighting. Everywhere suddenly flashed, as they closed their eyes, waiting for the thunder to reach them.

However, the stormy clouds disappeared within a blink of an eye, even the portal! But a boy fell out from the portal before it disappeared, however.

"What the-" Bun was interrupted when the boy landed on him, causing him to fall down.

"What on Popstar?" the intelligent girl asked herself as she went to examine the body of the fallen boy, not caring about her brother at all.

"Pooyo po?" Kirby said in his own language.

"Hey! Help me first! Care about your brother before the injured ones!" Bun shouted, trying to get up. Fumu sighed, shoved the body out, and since Bun didn't knew she did that, he went rolling down the fields. "AAAAH!"

Kirby and Fumu giggled a bit, before they went back to examining the body.

"That hurts, you know!" her brother said, running all the way up back to them.

"Whatever. What do you think this could be? An alien?" his sister asked, changing the subject.

"Maybe it's one of those demon beasts that Dedede had summoned!" Bun guessed.

Dedede was a king, whose brain was the size of a pea. He was the ruler of Pupupu Village, and hates Kirby so much he orders demon beasts from an evil company called Holy Nightmare Company (also known as Nightmare Enterprise [NME]). However, after a series of events, Kirby was able to defeat Nightmare, the ruler of his own company, and so Dedede was no longer able to summon demon beasts...

"Blasphemy. NME was already destroyed, remember?" Fumu claimed.

"... I knew that." Bun coughed.

Fumu decided to ignore him and start caring for the fallen boy. "Uh... Hello? A-Are you alright?" she asked the boy, to see if he would wake up immediately. I mean, most of the movies she had watched happened like that. A boy/girl mysteriously appears, the hero/heroine asks, and he/she wakes up.

And ata boy, the trick worked.

The boy began to cough.

From what she noticed, his hair was mostly white, though some were red. He was around the size of her and her brother, she added to herself.

"Hrgh..." the boy muttered.

Fumu and Bun were surprised when the boy suddenly opened his eyes. (Kirby was paying attention to the butterfly that had just flown past them).

His eyes were pure red.

* * *

**Meh, hope it's good. It's my first time doing a Kirby fanfictioin (even though I've watched and played the anime and game many times already). Hope it's okay for you guys!**

**As for the boy, he's the human form of Zero Two I made up. You can see him in my profile, it's just what I imagined him like if he was human.**

**Anyways, I'm expecting this to go well (which I doubt 90%), so...**

**No flameys?**

**-Diabolos**


End file.
